charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wes Ramsey
Wes Ramsey portrayed the adult version of Wyatt Halliwell, the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt in four episodes of Charmed during Seasons 6 through 8. Biography Wesley A. Ramsey was born October 6th 1977 in Louisville, Kentucky. Wes Ramsey’s love for acting began at age 12; from that time on he knew acting would be his profession. After spending 7 years on stage at Louisville’s Walden Theatre, he enrolled in New York’s prestigious Juilliard School in 1996. He graduated, in 2000. In 2002, Wes left New York to further explore television and film in Los Angeles. His first film, Latter Days, captured a raw yet refined performance he is forever proud of and showcased for the first time to the world the diversity in Wes' dedication to his work. He has since shot numerous other independent films as well as films for the Sci-Fi network. His television credits have expanded as well with memorable appearances on such shows as Days of Our Lives, the Fox sitcom Luis, as well as recurring roles on hit shows such as Charmed and CSI: Miami. Wes has also guest starred on such hit shows as Heroes, CSI: New York, House, and The Event. Wes also has a love for photography and currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Wes will next be seen portraying 'Max' the bartender in the highly anticipated Brian Grazer series The Playboy Club for Fox Studios and NBC Universal. The Playboy Club will be part of the NBC new fall line up and will be airing Monday nights at 10pm. Career Filmography *''Way Off Broadway'' (2001) *''Latter Days'' as Christian Markelli (2004) *''Cavatina'' (2005) *''Slippery Slope'' as Martin Breedlove (2005) *''Brotherhood of Blood'' as Fork (2006) *''Reign of the Gargoyles'' as Will (2007) *''Captain Drake'' (2008) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula's Guest'' as Bram Stoker (2008) *''Dark Honeymoon'' as Jay (2008) *''The Immortal Coyage of Captain Drake'' as Peter Easton (2009) Television *''The Guiding Light'' *''Luis'' *''Charmed'' *''Days of Our Lives'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''Heroes'' *''The Event'' *''House'' *''The Playboy Club'' Web Series *''Venice'' (2010) Gallery 159455712.jpg|January 13, 2013 159335467.jpg 159335687.jpg WesGoldenGlobes.jpg|Wes at the Golden Globe Awards Gift Suite in Beverly Hills, January 12, 2012 WesRamseyGoldenGlobesJanuary2012.jpg WesGoldenGlobes2.jpg WesGoldenGlobes3.jpg WesRamseyEcoEmmys.jpg|At the Eco Emmys - September 17, 2011 WesGroupPhoto1.jpg wessept.gif|September 15, 2011 wessept2.gif WesRamseyFlexes.jpg|At Bond St. Custom Clothiers WesRamseyTie.jpg wessept.jpg wesSept1.jpg wessept3.jpg WesramseySeptember16(1).jpg|Kari Feinstein Emmys Gifting Suite wessept4.JPG WesRamseySeptember2011(1).jpg|2nd Annual "Endless Summer" Primetime Emmy Suite & Party - September 13, 2011 WesRamseySeptember2011.jpg WesRamseyEndlessSummer1.jpg Wesramseyseptember2011(2).jpg WesRamseyPreEmmy.jpg| WesFashionNightOut2.jpg|At Fashion's Night Out with NBC - September 8, 2011 in Chicago, Illinois WesFashionNightOut1.jpg WesRamseycastPlayboyclub4.jpg|Wes Ramsey with cast of the Playboy Club - July 31, 2011 WesRamseyPlayboyClubCast.jpg WesRamseyCastPlayboyClub1.jpg WesRamseyCastPlayboyClub2.jpg WesRamseyCastPlayboyClub3.jpg WesRamseyCastplayboyclub5.jpg WesRamseyTimSepulvado.jpg|Wes with publicist Tim Sepulvado WesJoyceChow.jpg|With Joyce Chow WesRamseyPlayboyclub.jpg|Wes as Max in the Playboy Club WesRamseyPlayboyClubPromo.jpg Wesramseyplayboyclubpromo2.jpg WesasMaxPBC.jpg WesRamseyBillabong1.jpg|Billabong's 5th Annual Design for Humanity Celebration held at Paramount Studios on June 15, 2011 in Hollywood Wes002.jpg|At Kari Feinstein MTV Movie Awards Style Lounge June 2, 2011 in Hollywood Wes_ramsey2.jpg WesRamseyMay2011(1).jpg| WesRamseyMay2011(2).jpg WesRamseyMay2011(3).jpg WesRamseyMay2011(4).jpg WesLaDogworks2.jpg WesLaDogworks1.jpg Wesramsey_1.jpg|With Cassandra Hepburn Wes-Ramsey-and-Eddie-Cibrian.jpg|Wes with The Playboy Club co-star Eddie Cibrian, May 16, 2011 wesramsey1.jpg Wesramsey-0.jpg|April 2011 Wes_Ramsey_New.jpg Wes_Ramsey_Life0.jpg| Wes_ARMANI.jpg Wes_ramsey1.jpg WesBulova.jpg WesFacebook.jpg Wesramseyfacebook2.jpg Wesramseyfacebook3.jpg WesramseyBrotherhoodOfBlood.jpg|In Brotherhood of Blood, 2007 WesRamsey3.jpg WesRamsey2003.jpg wesramsey.jpg WesCSI.jpg|CSI: Miami WesCSIMiami1.jpg WesCSIMiami2.jpg Wesramseylatterdays.jpg WesRamseyBlack.jpg WesRamsey0.jpg WesRamsey01.jpg Wesramsey02.jpg wesRamsey03.jpg WesRamsey00.jpg Wes003.jpg wr.jpg WR1.jpg wr2.jpg wr3.jpg wr6.jpg wr4.jpg wr5.jpg wr8.jpg Wm1.jpg wm2.jpg wm3.jpg wm4.jpg wm5.jpg Wesdays1.jpg|On Day of our Lives Wesdays2.jpg Wesdays3.jpg Wesdays4.jpg Wesdays5.jpg Wes-1.jpg Wes-2.jpg Wes3.jpg Wes-4.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-0.jpg|Wes in "Latter Days" Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-00.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-0000.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-00000.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-01.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-02.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-03.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-04.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-06.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-07.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-08.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-09.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-10.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-11.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-12.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-13.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-14.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-15.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-16.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-17.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-18.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-19.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-20.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-21.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-22.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-23.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-24.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-25.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-27.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-28.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-29.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-30.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-31.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-32.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-33.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-34.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-35.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-51.jpg Wes-Ramsey-Latter-Days-52.jpg Contact For an autographed photo of Wes, send a 9x12 self-addresssed, stamped envelope to: :Wes Ramsey :c/o Abrams Artist Agency :9200 Sunset Blvd. :11th floor :Los Angeles, CA 90069 :USA Category:Out of Universe Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors